Who Knew?
by Butterfly4eva
Summary: JASPERXBELLA! I you dont like it dont read it! The cullens go hunting leaving Jasper to take care of Bella. Jasper can handle other peoples emotions but can he handle his own? What will Bella think and do?
1. Chapter 1

"Edward!" His arms snaked around my waist.

"Do you really have to go? Can't you go when they get back?"

"No, Bella, I have left it long enough" He kissed my neck, I let a moan escape from my mouth, I instantly blushed, I heard him quietly chuckle.

"Fine" I pouted. Wishing he could read my mind.

"It's only two days"

"EDWARD!" Alice's high pitched voice rang through the house.

"God, for such a little person she has a big voice!" I kissed him once more, before letting him go.

"If you need me, just ring"

I nodded, it always broke my heart when he left me for only a minute how was a going to cope for two days?! Well on the bright side its only 36 hours to go!

When I was sure they were gone, I made my way downstairs, to find Jasper sitting on the sofa, he obviously heard me coming he was looking my way. "So Bella, what do you want to do today? Alice already called Charlie, he thinks you're having a girlie weekend."

"Of course she did" I muttered, she was so predictable.

"Do you need to be fed?" He said, like I was a pet, he clearly hadn't been around humans for a long time.

"No Jasper, I don't need to be _**fed**_" I emphasized fed, hoping he would see I'm not so needy as Edward makes me out to be.

"Water?"

"No Jasper" I laughed at the way he tried so hard to make sure I didn't die whilst in his presence.

"Sorry, you aren't an animal. I will shut up now!" He hung his head, he could feel my confusion and gave me a big grin.

"How about a movie?"

"Sure, as long as its not about vampires, they always get it so wrong!" He shuddered.

I decided on Greese.

"Greese? Seriously?" Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"You said I could choose!!"

By summer lovin, we were singing parts to each other. He was singing Danny's and I sang Sandy's.

"I thought you didn't like this film"I laughed.

"I didn't say that"

"You implied it!"

By the end of the film I was huddled up in his arms and emotions flooded me, emotions I should only have for Edward. He knew, he must have known, I mean it was his job to know peoples emotions.

JPOV

The amount of love and lust coming from Bella, was unbelievable, I told myself it was because she missed Edward, or she had a secret crush on John Travolta, but I knew who they were for. I loved Alice, she loved Edward. But the feelings were mutual. No, It couldn't be, I held her. Her smell, her hair, her smile, my Bella. NO! EDWARD'S BELLA! My Alice! Yes that's the way it is. She looked up at me, I looked into her brown eyes.

BPOV

I never noticed how amazingly gorgeous Jasper was. The way his blonde hair fell over his face was so sexy. I could feel his had chest underneath his shirt. My Jasper. NO! Alice's Jasper!

I looked up at him, I kissed him!

My mind was screaming at me to stop, but it felt so right, it felt right to be wrong.

He was going to pull away any minute anyway. But he didn't he turned me around to face him with one swift movement, this was my chance to breathe, it was also my chance to stop this to stop hurting Edward and Alice, but I didn't.

He finally pulled away "Bella..."

"I know its so wrong" I couldn't take being turned down to I did the only thing I knew how.

"Oh"

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask if you were hungry"

I kissed him again.

"I am"

He took me by my hand and said, "Lets order take out"


	2. Chapter 2

We kissed while I waited for food, only stopping for me to breathe.

"Wow" I whispered.

"I know!" He put his arms around my waist. I had never felt like this with Edward, there was chemistry, but this was something else!

"Jas?"

"Jas" He raised hi eyebrows at me.

"Well Jasper is formal and Jazzy, is Alice's name" I felt sick at the sound of her name, what were we doing to her? To Edward!

"Oh" He felt it too "Bella, I don't just feel lust for you, I love you"

"Oh" I was so taken back by what he had just said, I didn't even hear the door bell going. He ran to get the food, leaving me sat on the kitchen counter alone.

JPOV

**doorbell**

_You idiot! Why did you tell her you loved her!!_

_She is going to freak out, wait, I can, I can feel love coming from the kitchen!_

I grabbed the food from the guy and threw the money at him, as he left I heard him mutter "Jerk!"

I ran back to her. "You love me? You love me? Jasper?"

"I thought you said that was formal"

"We don't ever hangout, how can you love me?"

"I dont know, now eat up before it gets cold."

"Its Pizza Jas, I can warm it up."

"I'm going to get in the shower, try not to fall and break your neck while I'm gone"

I stuffed my face, I hadn't realised just how hungry I actually was. It had been like half an hour and he still wasn't out of the shower, so I crept upstairs knowing it was pointless he could still hear me and into his room. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Come in! I'm finished"

"Oh ok" I opened the door, to find he hadn't finished. He was stood in the shower naked as a baby.

"Jasper, I thought you said you had finished"

"Oh did I?"

Lust overtook me, I kissed him forcing him against the wall.

JPOV

I wanted Bella so badly it hurt. I wanted to touch her feel her. I kissed her neck ripping her top off.

I knew it wasn't right I had to stop, but it felt so right. I was enjoying hurting my family.

"Bella I cant"

She looked hurt "You led me on!" She screamed at me. Her clothes were wet and completely see through.

"I'm sorry, its just I'm married and you are engaged!"

"You bastard!"

"Bella please!"

She ran out of the room crying.

BPOV

How could he?

He told me he loved me!

He used me!

He led me on!

There was a knock at the door.  
"Bella?"

"I'm with a client, take a number!"

"Bella, dont be like that!"

"You made me feel like a whore!"

"I dont think that, its just, I want to,god knows! I just cant"

"I hate you!"

"You dont mean that!"

"Dont I?"

"No, I can feel your, rage, anger, upset, even lust, but most of all I can feel your love."

I couldnt say anything I wanted him, I loved him, my Boyfriends' Brother. I was a whore.

I kissed him. He kissed me.

We fell back on the bed together, I straddled him kissing his beautiful chest.

He was naked except from a towel.

"Jasper tell your towel its not polite to point"

He growled, but it was a growl of pleasure.

Then a silver Volvo pulled up in the driveway and a furious Edward stepped out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I realised I made it go a bit fast :( sorry!! I will slow it down!**_

"Shit!" Jasper whispered.

I looked out of the bedroom window. He picked me up ran at vampire speed into Edward's room and put me in the shower.

"What are you doing?"

"You will smell of me"

"BELLA!" I panicked at the sound of his voice.

"I'm in the shower!"

I was metally scolded myself: _Keep calm Bella, keep calm, act stupid and don't look him directly in his eyes._

Before I knew it he was banging on the bathroom door. "Bella!"

"I'm coming!" I turned off the shower, grabbing a towel I placed my hand on the door nob. I took three deep breaths before turning it. I opened the door and saw his angelic face. All my guilt flooded me at that very time, tears welled up in my eyes. "What's wrong?" His cold words cut through me.

_He knew, he must have known, why else would he be here?_

"I just missed you"

"Cut the crap Bella"

"Edward I'm sorry!"

"That's it where is he?!" He shouted, running out of the room.

JPOV

I could feel immense anger coming towards me. I couldn't think what I was going to do, he would hear me, so instead I just thought about Alice.

"JASPER!"

"What are you doing home?"

"Dont fucking try and small talk me!"

"Why the hell are you so pissed?"

"Alice saw you!"

"Edward..."

BPOV

I ran behind him, trying to keep up!  
"Edward! What has gotten into you?!"

He didn't answer.

He lunged at Jasper.

They were growling at each other both crouched, both looked ready to kill.

"I trusted you!" Edward screamed through gritted teeth.

Jasper didn't say anything, he just replied with a growl.

"Edward Please!" I begged.

"Bella stay out of this!" He had never spoken like that to me before.

"No I wont!"

"Yes you will!" He knew, he was going to leave me! The hole was starting to open up again.

"Alice saw you! YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL HER!"

Edward ran at him, the sound of the two vampires colliding was a sound that ripped through me.

They both fell to the ground, I rushed to Edward's side "That never happened! He never touched me!" Ok I know I lied but what was I going to say?

"What? But Alice saw..."

"Her visions aren't always right!"

"Jasper, I'm so sorry I should have trusted you!"

"Yes you should have!"

He hung his head, I kissed him, the kiss was no where near as good at the one with Jasper.

"Do you mind if I go back to hunting?"

"Are you sure its safe to leave us alone? I might suck her dry"

"I know its safe I'm sorry"

But the truth was, it wasn't safe.

It wasn't safe at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you guys soooo much for your reviews!! They make me sooo happy!!**_

_**I was jumping up and down --a bit sad, but who cares?! Can I just say I'm taking a break from writing my other story, no ideas are coming to me! **_

_**Just so you know my lovely readers, there will be lemon, just not yet. And my friend is going to help me write it because I'm not very good at it, however she does not want to be named so she will be known as LemonX --hehe**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

BPOV

"Edward, what exactly did Alice see?" I asked him calmly.

Jasper was downstairs cooling off.

"Jasper's lips were at your neck! I'm sorry I should have asked, but the thought of him hurting you was too much for me to bear!" He was so ashamed of himself, I hated that I was making him feel this way.

"Jasper has more control than you give him credit for!" I stroked his hair hoping to comfort him, hoping that soon he would leave and I could talk to Jasper.

"I know, it's just you mean so much to me, you are my life, I better get going and let everyone know your OK"

I kissed him and he deepened the kiss, I wanted to pull away, I didn't want him to touch me, I only wanted Jasper's touch. I pulled away "Edward, you don't have to breathe but I do" I tried to lighten the rejection with laughter, but it didn't work.

"Bella are you OK?"

"Yes Edward I'm fine"

"I can stay if you want"

"NO! You need to go and hunt and plus I never really got to know Jasper and we were having fun"

"OK, love"

He kissed me one more time "Edward, stop stalling and go, the sooner you go the sooner you'll be back"

With that he left.

JPOV

I could hear their conversation and I wanted to kiss Bella for sticking up for me.

I felt a gust of wind fly past me and Edward stood in front of me "Jasper, I'm sorry. I should have trusted you!"

"Yes you should have, now dont worry I will ring you if I kill her"

He knew it was no use talking to me, so he just left.

Leaving Bella and I all alone. I walked upstairs to where she was, she was just wearing in a baggy T-shirt and underwear. God she was amazing.

BPOV

"Hey" I turned around to see Jasper stood in the doorway. I ran and hugged him, "I thought he knew!" I burst into tears

"Shhh its ok, I'm here" He kissed my tears away.

Before I knew it we were kissing again. I pulled my top off all the while kissing him.

JPOV

She was so beautiful, she was mine! All mine!

I kissed her neck as she ran her hands up my abs. I growled with pleasure, her emotions and mine combined were driving me wild. I ripped off her bra.

"I liked that!"

"Who cares I'll get you a new one!" I started to make my way down. She moaned as I ran my hand up her thigh. Planting kisses all over her body.

"I love you too" She whispered in-audible to human ears.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
She kissed me and I took that for a yes.

EPOV

There was something wrong, something they weren't telling me, but I trusted Bella to tell me in her own time.

BPOV

I realised that I really loved jasper. More than Edward.

"Bella" He said whilst pulling away from my embrace, "I cant sleep with you, god knows I want to, but I CAN'T"

I felt tears coming, _did he like to hurt me? See me beg?_

I wouldn't let him win though, so I tried to fight the threatening tears and told him to get out.

"Bella please let me explain!"

"No its OK Jasper!"

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad and what a stupid question to ask, when you can feel my emotions, now.get.out!"

I emphasized every word.

I wasn't mad, well I was, but not with him, with myself, for throwing away everything I had with Edward. Jasper didn't love me. Edward did. I had screwed it up, I had nothing to live for, I had no one to live for. He would surely leave me once he found out. He would hate me.

I couldn't help but thinking:

_What's the point??_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I need someone to help me write a lemon!! I cant!! If you think you can, PM me!!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

JPOV

I did love Bella, I just couldn't do that to my wife and brother. She thought I was leading her on, and in a way I suppose I was, its just I loved her, I wanted her, I needed her.

I made my way to the kitchen looking at the clock, it was late. I ran upstairs wanting to tell Bella the time, but she was already asleep. She was laying on Edward's bed fully clothed, her face was stained with tears, she had used up a full tissue box. "My Bella" I whispered, I picked her up and put her under the covers, as I stroked her hair I hummed an old lullaby I used to love in my human life, she snuggled up to me and began talking in her sleep "I love you! Edward I'm so sorry, but we love each other" I was in shock I slowly moved her head off my chest (where she had put it) and onto the pillow, as I reached the door I heard her say "Jasper, what are you doing?" I turned around to see her big brown eyes looking back at me.

"I just came to tell you..."

"What? That your a dick?"

"No" I chuckled at her language, she never usually spoke to anyone like that.

"Jasper, you told me you loved me, does that mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it does!"

"Jasper your toying with my emotions again!"

I sat next to her on the bed, "I love you, I want you. But I know its going nowhere so whats the point for one night of passion, if they found out, it would rip the family apart!" I kissed her forehead

"I'd like you to leave me alone"

"Ok Bella, I understand"

The days passed in agonising silence, only saying the necessary words to each other.

BPOV

I woke up late the next morning, I felt two cold strong arms around my body embracing me. "You changed your mind" I smiled.

"Yes I did" I knew that voice, it was Edward's.

I rolled over quickly, "What are you doing back?"

"It's 2:00pm Bella, we were due back at 12"

"Oh! Did I sleep that late!"

"Yes, Jasper said you didnt go to bed until late"

"Oh, what have you changed your mind about?"

"Do you need a human minute?"

"Oh yeah!" I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, I turned the tap on and brushed my hair and teeth, I looked in the mirror. Two wonderful men loved me! Some might say it was a blessing, I'd say it was a curse.

"Bella are you coming?" Edward called to me, I had been in there for like 15 minutes.

"Yes" I opened the door to find him stood there, he kissed me with so much passion. I deepened the kiss if its possible. Then he did the unexpected, he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me against the wall.

"Edward!" I said out of breath, "Is that what you change your mind about?"

"Yes, I could never hurt you. I know its what you want"

He took me to the bed and laid me down.

I straddled him and took of his shirt.

Kissing him all over, just like I had done with Jasper.

JPOV

I was glad to see Alice, but I was sad I would never get to touch Bella again, she was marrying him.

He had gone straight up to their room without saying a word about the other night.

Then I heard what I wasnt expecting, what I wasnt ready for. I could hear Bella moaning. She was moanig his name.

"Oh God! EDWARD!"

He was moaning too. She...she...sl...ept with him!!

I was so angry, I was hurt, but above all I was jealous.

When they were done and she had finished screaming HIS name, she made her way downstairs in his T-shirt. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside.

"IS THAT YOUR WAY OF GETTING BACK AT ME?! BY SLEEPING WITH HIM!?"

BPOV

"IS THAT YOUR WAY OF GETTING BACK AT ME?! BY SLEEPING WITH HIM!?"

"No Jasper, I'm over you. He instigated it and I went with it"

He was seething, I could tell by the look on his face, his nostrils were flared his eyes were black.

"Oh really? So you didn't plan on having sex with him and moaning so loud Alaska could hear you?!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it, he's a good fuck!" I shrugged, I didn't do it to hurt him, but I was hurting him now and I liked it.

"Do you want me to tell him?" He was saying all f these things so quietly I could barley hear him.

"You wouldn't, your not that stupid"

Then I felt an emotion, an emotion that wasn't my own, lust. He was filling me with lust for him.

"Two can play at that game Bella"

With that he left. I ran inside and upstairs to the safety of Edward's arms, all the while knowing it wouldn't be safe for long...


	6. Chapter 6

_**A little heads up, I know it seems I'm making Jasper the bad guy, but he's not, he just looses it he's driven by love!**_

JPOV

I ran out of the house and into the forest. I ran for miles until I was out of their hearing range. I started talking to myself, at first I was hating on Bella.

"The bitch, how could she do that to me?"

"Knowing I could hear them!"

Then I moved onto Edward:

"He doesn't know how lucky he is!"

"He wastes his time worrying about hurting her, if he really loved her he could never hurt her, I know I couldn't"

Then I moved on to myself:

"You idiot!"

"How could you fall in love with her!"

"How could you loose it with her like that?!"

"How could you do that to your family?!"

"You showed her just how much you loved her! She has one up on you!"

I decided I had been gone too long, I better be getting back.

BPOV

He was so mad!

I had hurt him and it wasnt my intention. What if he told Edward?

What if he gave hints?

"Are you ok Bella?You look tired" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you tired me out" I gave a false smile, which he lapped up.

"I love you so much you know"

"Me 2"

"Bedtime!"

"I'm not 5 you know!"

"No your right, you sure proved that earlier! Plus you have a big day with Alice tomorrow"

I groaned "Edward! NOOO! I never thought I'd say this but I cant wait to go back to school!"

He just chuckled and led me to his, our bed.

Then I heard the front doors bang open.

"JASPER! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITHOUT A DOOR I HOPE YOU KNOW!"

JPOV

I walked at human speed up to the house, I reached the door and without using the handle I pushed the doors open. The double doors swung off the hinges, I caught the right one.

"JASPER! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITHOUT A DOOR I HOPE YOU KNOW!" Alice shouted at me.

"So what! It's not like someone will come in and kill us during our sleep!" I was far past it, nothing mattered, on the way home I realised I loved Bella, more than Alice. More than anything and she was Edward's, and I was going to do something about that.

_**A/N this is the time in a film where the scary yet cool vampire is far past caring and causes destruction casually and cooly.**_

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm in a mood can't you tell?" I said my words dripping with sarcasm and a hint of hate.

"Yeah but you don't have to take it out on the door Jazzy"

"So should I take it out on YOU?!"I screamed at her! I know this makes me the bad guy, but I was jealous, crazed by love, blinded by love.

She stepped back, scared of me "Jasper?"

"I'm sorry!" I fell to my knees and hugged her, "I love you!" Lie. "I would never hurt you" Lie.

"Its ok baby, what's wrong Jazzy? Tell me"

"Nothing" Lie.

The lies were coming so easily.

BPOV

Alice wasnt the only one who was scared, I had pushed him to a limit and I was scared of what hes do.

To me.

To the family.

To himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello! My lovely readers!!**_

_**Yes Jasper has lost it, yes Bella instigated it and yes Emmet and Rose and Esme and Carlisle havent been really in it. But they will be. **_

_**There WILL be some LEMON in the next couple of chapters, BUT it wont be by me I'm crap at it to say the leas . It will be by my new lemon friend**__** JustBiteTheHuman!! **_

_**ok on with the story!**_

BPOV

I woke up to Alice tugging on my covers. "Bella! Get up lazy head! Its late!"

I sleepily opened one eye to look at the clock "Alice, it's 9 O Clock!"

"Yes, well to me its late!"

"Thats because you dont sleep! Now leave me alone!"

"Bella!" with that she picked me up and carried me into her room!

It woke me up instantly, I know, she is a vampire,and she is strong, but I never expected her to do that!

"Ok! Ok! You win, I'm up! Where's Edward?"

"Him, Carlise, Emmet,Jasper have gone shopping" I flinched at the sound of Jasper's name.

"Ok...wait! SHOPPING?!"

"Yes you see, we are throwing a party!

"ALICE!" I moaned. I knew that meant the mall for the next three days.

"Dont be angry! Its a fancy dress party!"

"So?" I lazily walked into the bathroom, I missed Edward.

"Well you get to dress up!"

"Really?"

Alice obviously didnt pick up on my sarcasm and said "Yes, Bella and you are going to be either Bella Bee or Bella Butterfly."

"Bella Butterfly? You are?"

"Alice in Wonderland!"

"How ironic!" I started to brush my teeth, I looked at my reflection, I didnt see Bella, I saw a selfish, unfaithful, ungrateful person. I hopped into the shower while Alice started rambling on about decorations.

"Edward is Edward scissor hands. Creepy Carlise, he's just going to be scary. Emmet is a game character eww. Jasper is Jack sparrow, there was nothing that went with his name! Raunchy Rosalie.

Edible Esme, she is dressing up as a cake or jam tart or something. Are you ready yet!"

I stepped out of the shower to find Alice stood there with a towel spread in her hands.

"ALICE! You really have boundary issues!"

"Yes, so I've been told!"

"You should listen!"

I was dragged to the car to find Rose and Esme already waiting.

"Morning BELLA!" They both chimed. Rose was in a good mood.

On the way to Alice's secret shop. How fun.

At least it wasn't the mall, which was something. It was a snug little shop full of...costumes!

"No Alice! I'm not going in there! Its got sex toys and outfits!"

"WELL YOU CAN GET SOMETHING FOR THE PARTY AND FOR EDWARD!" She lost her cool before straightening her coat and regaining it again.

"Ok Alice, calm down!" I chuckled at the fact a pixie could boss me about.

Inside the shop, it had pictures of half naked woman dressed up as

'santa's naughty little helper'

'Cave woman'

'Sexy nurse'

'The Law'

'Inmate'

'Police'

'Nurse maid'

'French Maid'

'School girl'

Rosalie went straight to the police and Esme coyly went to nurse. "Esme!" I called out in horror.

"Well he is a doctor, it is fitting. Us old folk have to keep the flame alight too!"

"Whoa! Way too much info!" Rosalie said, looking like her eye balls were going to pop out, I shared her expression. Alice however just giggled and dragged me over the the fairy/butterfly/bee section. She picked up three outfits (sexy outfits, for the party) shoved them in my arms and said "Go and try them on"

After 2 hours I started to have fun. We were all trying on different outfits and messing around.

I was Helga the Milk Maiden.

Rosalie was cheerleader.

Alice was Fallen angel.

Esme was a cowgirl.

After 3 hours, we were getting calls from Edward. We were drunk, drunk on laughter.

"Tell him to piss of!" I shouted while trying on, Genie.

"HAS SHE BEEN DRINKING?!" He yelled at Alice

"No Edward, she hasnt!"

"SMOKING?!"

"NO! Now you heard her, Piss off!" She came from behind the curtain as Jane, Jungle Girl.

Rose did a sexy strip as Countess Dracular, Esme was the desperate Housewife at home during the day. The owner of the shop looked at us like we were crazy when we completely took over the changing room.

We spent the whole day in the shop. We left with our costumes. We left with half of the costumes.

It was the first time I enjoyed shopping.

There would be more tomorrow.

Shopping!

Just Me, Alice and Jasper.


End file.
